El gato ideal de Yamaguchi
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Yamaguchi/Tsukishima] Tsukki comienza a alterarse por los ruidos extraños que provienen de debajo de la cama de su pecoso amigo, ¡y él parece no notarlos! AU, shonen-ai. Viñeta. Shota.


| _No, pues, es la OTP. Y por alguna razón son niños._ |

* * *

Los días de sueños plácidos para Tsukishima se habían reducido a cifras de cero.

Todo había comenzado en casa de su mejor amigo, Tadashi Yamaguchi, que lo había invitado a pasar la noche ahí. Él mismo había accedido esperando poder sacarle provecho a la resistencia que se decía tenían los niños. Y él y su mejor amigo eran más niños que otra cosa.

Sin embargo, y para ser de esas rarezas infantiles que no le temen a la oscuridad o a los monstruos del armario, los ruidos salidos de debajo de la cama comenzaban a crisparle los nervios, haciéndole remover debajo de las cobijas de dinosaurios que debían protegerlo.

―¿Tsukki? ¿Qué pasa, Tsukki?― Reaccionando con un brinco exagerado, Tsukishima volteó el rostro para asegurarse que su amigo de pecas era quien le hablaba y no algún ser desconocido. ―¿Estás bien?

―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?― Intentó parecer el mismo de siempre, esperando que Yamaguchi se lo tragara y volviera a prestar atención a la película que seguía reproduciéndose frente a ellos, pero Tadashi parecía no hacer caso de ello.

―¿Quieres ir al baño?― Preguntó el castaño, poniéndose de pie y dejando las palomitas de lado, dispuesto a recordarle a su amigo que no tenía que pedir permiso para hacer cosas como esas.

―Que estoy bien―, espetó un poco irritado el rubio, acomodándose el armazón de sus anteojos para fingir prestar atención a la película que tanto podía ser de ninjas como podía ser de princesas. Ni lo sabía ni le interesaba, solo planeaba distraerse del insistente golpeteo a sus espaldas que parecía no ser escuchado por su pecoso amigo. En todo caso, se estaría volviendo loco.

―Bueno…― Y retomando su asiento en el suelo junto a Tsukishima, Tadashi intentó no volver a notar los nervios que carcomían al rubio, esperando que solo fuese su imaginación. En todo caso, se estaba preocupando demás.

* * *

Para su fortuna, Kei había logrado sobrevivir al sonido que era causado de entre las profundidades desconocidas de debajo de la cama. Ahora solo debía lidiar con la plática que había decidido hacerle Yamaguchi estando justo al lado de él en la mullida cama que compartirían, dado que el futón extra no estaba a disposición esa noche.

―… pero aún no sé cuál elegir. ¿Y tú, Tsukki? ¿Ya decidiste el club al que te unirás?― Puesto que el nombrado no había prestado atención a más que esa última parte de la conversación gracias a los ahora rasguños que escuchaba, resolvió hacer lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió en ese momento: dar por terminada la conversación.

―No.― Y, dando media vuelta sobre sí mismo, quedó de espaldas a su mejor amigo, esperando que entendiera que no había por qué seguir su conversación esa noche si tendrían todo el día siguiente y muchos más para continuar.

―Ah… Yo pienso que serías muy bueno en cualquiera que eligieras―, mencionó el otro con euforia, orgulloso de su mejor amigo a pesar de que la gente solía encontrarle cientos de defectos a su corta edad. Tsukishima deseó no haber sentido algo removiéndose en su interior gracias a esas palabras, para pronto descubrir que quizás los deseos sí que se hacen realidad. Ese quién sabe qué en su estómago se perdió por completo al escuchar algo parecido a un gruñido ligero provenir de debajo de la cama. Ahora, esa misma sensación se fue directo a sus pantalones, casi haciéndolo mojar la cama ajena que compartía.

―¡Sh!―, escuchó tras unos segundos y permaneció a la espera de un segundo sonido por parte de su mejor amigo antes de girarse a ver. ―No hagas tanto ruido, Tsukki…

―¿Eh?― Dejando su postura anterior, Kei encaró al pecoso que se iba enderezando apenas de mirar bajo la cama. ―¿Qué has dicho?

―A-ah… Es que yo… Encontré un gato ayer y… Lo encontré fuera de la escuela, solito, y lo traje conmigo, pero a mis padres no les gustan los animales así que no les he dicho nada…― Tsukishima casi deseó poder odiar a Yamaguchi. ¡Si estaba a nada de orinarse del susto, joder!

―Pero dijiste mi nombre.― Remató Tsukishima, esperando por una explicación convincente. Yamaguchi pareció enrojecer a la luz de su lamparita de noche.

―B-bueno… Es que… Me recuerda un poco a ti, Tsukki…― Y Tsukishima Kei pareció imitarle cien veces mejor, volteándose nuevamente hacia la pared y dejando a su pecoso amigo con una sensación de extrañeza en el pecho aquella noche.

Y el gato arañando el colchón en busca de un poco de cariño por parte de Yamaguchi...

 _Me recuerda un poco a ti, Tsukki_ …

* * *

 _ **No tengo idea de por qué hice esto. Es tarde y debería estar haciendo tarea.**_ ** _En fin, con esto me presento ante un fandom que no tenía la desgracia de tenerme aún._**


End file.
